Delay locked loops are used to control the timing of an internal clock signal, to match that of an input or external clock signal. Typically an external clock signal is passed through a delay line, where the external clock signal is delayed for a controllable time. The output signal of the delay line is applied to a circuit to be clocked via a clock distribution tree. One of the clock signals from the distribution tree (the internal clock signal) is applied with the external clock to a comparator, which determines any phase difference. The difference is used to generate delay line control signals, which are applied to the delay line so as to cause the delay to vary and thus minimize any phase difference between the external clock signal and the internal clock signal.
Typically the delay line is formed of coarse delay elements and one or more fine delay elements. One or more coarse delay elements are connected in series with a fine delay element. The fine delay element can be adjusted to the maximum time delay of one coarse delay element. A system which uses this structure is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/106,755 filed Jun. 30, 1998, and entitled “Process, Voltage and Temperature Independent Switched Delay Compensation Scheme”, invented by Gurpreet Bhullar et al, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In delay lines of this type, plural inverters are connected in series between an input for receiving the input clock and an output. Switches controlled by the delay line control are switched so as to bypass various ones of the inverters, and thus control how many inverters the external clock signal has to pass through.
However, it has been found that since even the fine delay is controlled in steps, there is some jitter remaining. This is because in attempting to maintain the DLL setting about a lock point, the DLL control circuitry may attempt to add and remove one fine delay element continuously. If one fine control step does not set the delay to cause the internal clock signal to be exactly in phase with the external clock, there will be jitter about the lock point.
It has also been found that the fine delay line cannot always compensate for one coarse delay element since the coarse element delay can have a longer delay than the maximum that can be provided by the dynamic range of the fine delay control due to temperature and voltage conditions.
It has also been found that noise on the power supply rails can cause jitter in the output signal of the delay line, especially in the case of RC-based inverter delay lines.
The digital delay line also takes up significant integrated circuit area, due to the resistors and capacitors required to provide the digital delay line.
It is also desirable to have as large a dynamic range as possible. This dynamic range is limited in a delay line having fixed coarse and fine delay elements. Furthermore, each delay element of the delay line will experience large variation of delay with variations in temperature and voltage.